Ripper
by Yamamuri Sadako
Summary: Somebody lay down a towel! It's gonna be messyyyyy!


Ripper  
  
Ch. 1: First Day of Hell  
  
A/n: I own Jade and Mr. Demonic. Johnen Vasquez owns the cast of Invader Zim, lucky duck. Hell owns Jack the Ripper for all I know. This is another scary story from moi! I am the unstoppable Lady Thrax!! *Cackles evilly, scaring all the innocent readers* :) The word 'Perdition" means, Hell, doom, destruction, damnation, ruin, annihilation, and downfall. I've got language... lots of it!  
  
"Dear Boss, I keep on hearing that the police have caught me, but they won't fix me yet..." ~Jack the Ripper, 1888  
  
Dib Membrane walked into first period. Senior year of High Skool. He could hardly believe he was there. He already made enimies within the first five minutes of skool. He took a seat in the front row. He's green-skinned arch-nemesis, Zim sat behind him. A girl with long jet black hair with neon blue highlights smiled at Dib when she walked in the door. She was wearing a black dress with a lime green button up shirt over it. She had dark green-gray eyes and a narrow face. The girl had small rectangular glasses. A sliver chain was wrapped around her left wrist.   
  
"Is someone sitting here?' she asked in a low yet feminine voice. She was pointing to the desk next to him.  
  
Dib blinked.  
  
"No, go right ahead." he said.  
"My name's Dib Membrane." he said awkwardly.  
  
The girl smiled, pulling out a book.  
  
"My name's Jade Black. I'm from out of town. My folks moved here last week. Luckily I managed to start skool the same time as everyone else." she said opening the book.  
  
"What'cha reading?" Dib asked.  
  
Jade showed him the cover.  
  
" 'The Road to Perdition', did you see the movie?" she asked.  
  
Dib shook his head. The only movies he saw over the summer were 'Signs' and 'Eight-Legged Freaks'. Both of which scared the crap out of him.  
  
"Well," said Jade, yawning.  
"Tom Hanks plays a hitman for an Irish Godfather. Hanks has a son who witness his father do some dirty work for the Irish Mafia. Soon, another hitman Hanks' charater worked with, is coming after them. The boy has to die so he can't tell others what he saw." she said.  
  
Dib's eyes widened in horror.  
  
"That's horrible!" he said.  
  
"Well, that what's the Mafia did. It's odd, you don't hear about Irish Mafias. Everyone's so used to Italian. What with films like the 'Godfather' and what have you."  
  
Dib nodded, listining intently. He felt a closeness to Jade even though he just met her.  
  
The bell rang and class started. The teacher, a thin yet errie man , named Mr. Demonic, had the look of something out of Stephen King's "The Langoleers". He spoke quietly, yet the class could hear him.  
  
"Good morning. Welcome to back to High skool, but seeing as you're all in my class I should say 'Welcome to Hell'." he whispered.  
  
No one dared to say anything. They could sense that if this guy got pissed he'd turn into some type of evil demon, like his name.  
  
"I already know you are." Demonic continued to the class.  
"I met all of you at open house. But you..." He looked at Jade.  
"I've never seen you before."  
  
Jade was deeply engrossed in her book. She wasn't looking at Mr. Demonic.  
  
"You!" Demonic barked at Jade.  
"Perdition!"he said.  
  
Jade jumped, startled. Her book fell to the floor.  
  
"Y-yes sir?" she stammered.  
  
"What's your name, Perdition?" he asked her.  
  
Jade forced herself to look into Demonic's cold gray eyes.  
  
"Jade Black, sir. I just moved here. That's why you don't who I am."  
  
Demonic's lip twitched, he seemed as though he was trying to smile but all that came was an evil looking snarl.  
  
"I'll stick with calling you Perdition. I think it would suit you. Detention for your smart-aleck tone." he said.   
  
Jade's mouth fell open.  
"What the Hell?! I didn't do anything! You can't-"  
  
Mr. Demoinc bent down so that his face was level with hers.   
"Look, here, Perdition, you have no right to tell me what I can and cannot do. While you are in my class you should fear me like you fear God! Now shut your mouth before I give you a week's detention." he turned to the class.  
"Open your textbooks to page 20... NOW!"  
  
The class paid attention and did what was ordered. Dib looked at Jade and saw that she had gone very red in the face. She looked as though she was about to cry.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked.  
  
Jade looked at him. She could see concern in his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay." she said, her eyes shining.  
  
Zim had said nothing, but he knew that if he played his cards right he could get Mr. Demonic to land Dib in detention along with Jade. He laughed.  
  
"Zim!" Demonic snarled.  
"You shall be joining Perdition in detention." he snarled.  
  
Dib grinned, seeing Zim's mouth fall open.  
  
"Mr. Membrane, need I give you detention too?" Demonic said.  
  
Dib gulped.  
  
"No, sir." he said.  
  
"Very good. See here! Mr. Membrane is the first student who knows better then to cross me! Unlike Perdition here." he said glaring down at Jade.  
  
Jade glared back at him. The bell rang, the class moved on to second period. They were all relived to get out of Demonic's room. The only downfall was that they would be returning the next period. Second period was study hall. Dib and Jade sat at a table. Jade was pretty shaken up about what Demonic said to her.  
  
"No good-low-account bastard!" she snarled.  
  
"I can't believe Demonic is so cruel. I think he favors me." Dib said.  
  
Jade sniffed, she couldn't help crying.  
  
"Yeah, well, he loathes me! I wouldn't be surprised he if comes up to me next period with a knife in his God dam hand! And he calls me Perdition. Do you know what that means?" she asked.  
  
"No," Dib said feeling rather stupid.  
  
"It means Hell, but there are other meanings. 'Perdition' means, Hell, doom, destruction, damnation, ruin, annihilation, and downfall. So technically, Demonic should be calling himself Perdition instead of me!"  
  
Dib decided that it was time to change the subject when he noticed that Jade was unhooking the chain around her wrist, looking at it as though she wanted to use it to strangle Demonic.  
  
"Mysterious Mysteries of Strange Mystery is on tonight. Do you watch that show?" Dib asked.  
  
Jade cooled down. She put the chain back around her wrist.  
  
"Yes, I do. There's a new segment on Jack the Ripper tonight."  
  
Dib looked confused.  
  
"What would Jack the Ripper be doing on MMM?" he asked.  
  
Jade laughed, Dib felt his heart skip a beat.  
  
"Jack the Ripper is one of the world's most infamous serial murderers! No one knows what happened to him after he killed that Mary Kelly woman on November 9, 1888!" she said mysteriously.  
  
Dib chuckled.  
  
"You like history, don't you?" he said.  
  
Jade smiled at him, Dib felt his heart pound now.  
  
"Yes, but I love the paranormal! I always have since I was young." she said.  
  
Dib cleared his throat.  
  
"Say, Jade, would you mind seeing the 'Road to Perdition' again?" he asked.  
  
Jade closed her book.  
  
"Actually, I never saw it, I can just identify the charaters from books the their charaters in the movie..." she suddenly realized what Dib said.  
"Wait," she said smiling.  
"Are you asking me out?" she inquired.  
  
Dib suddenly felt stupid for asking her. He sweated nervously.  
  
"Uhhh, no. I mean- yes I mean- no! I mean- please, you need a break after Demonic. It's the lest I can do. What with him hating you and favoring me it-"  
  
Jade laughed.  
"All right, I'll go." she said.  
  
Dib stopped in mid-babble. his mouth fell open for second then turned into a smile.  
  
"You will?!" he said.  
  
Jade nodded, then suddenly she blanked out, she looked like she went into a trance. She stared at the wall, her mouth hanging open. Dib was startled when he saw that she had a green glowing cricle around her eyes. Her face was expressionless. She spoke in a voice quite unlike her own.  
  
"You'll soon hear more of me with my funny little games.."  
  
Dib shook Jade by the shoulders, yet she remained in her trance-like state. He thought she was having some sort of seizure or something. Suddenly a voice in the back of his mind gave him an idea.  
  
" * Kiss her! * "  
  
Dib debated with himself for a moment, then seeing as it was the only way, he kissed her.  
  
Jade's breathing quickened as she pulled away from him.  
  
"What was that for?" she demanded, looking flushed.  
  
Dib stuttered nervously.  
  
"Y- you went -i-into a trance or- or something. I didn't know what else to do! I thought you were having a seizure! You were muttering.."  
  
The color drained from Jade's face.  
  
"I what?" she breathed.  
  
"No, I thought I managed to keep control! I thought I managed to keep him out!"  
  
Dib looked nervous.  
  
"What are you talking about?" he asked.  
  
Jade looked at him, she looked frightened.  
  
"You don't want to know...."  
  
A/N: I'm done with the first chapter! The rating will go up! 


End file.
